Total Eclipse of the Heart
by OhioStateFan82
Summary: What if Gwen wasn't the only one pregnant in Season three. Jack slept with Ianto just two days before he died, a couple of weeks later Jack gets the surprise of his life, he's pregnant. Warnings mpreg! If you dont like dont read. Final warning.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author**: OhioStateFan82

**Rating**: NC-17 for the first chapter. R rating for the rest, but it might skip back to NC-17 in later chapters. I will give a warning when that happens.

**Summary**: This story is set during Season three of Torchwood and after day four of Torchwood. What if Gwen wasn't the only one pregnant in season three? Ianto and Jack sleep together the night before Ianto's death, and it causes some unexpected consequences for Jack.

**Pairings**: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Jack/?

**Warnings**: MPreg and Character Death

**Spoiler**: no season four spoilers I promise, but there is season three spoilers so if haven't soon season three this is your first and final warning.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood, that belongs to the BBC. And I am in no way shape or form making money off of this. So if you sue you probably wouldn't get a dime anyway.

**Disclaimer 2**: I don't own Total Eclipse of the Heart lyrics either, that belongs to Bonnie Tyler.

**Author's Note**: I am doing this for fun, and I came up with it on a whim. I have the first three seasons and out of sheer boredom one day I just decided to throw on season three of Torchwood considering it is the shortest one and watched it again. A couple of days later I was listening to the radio and they played Total Eclipse of the Heart, and this story just fell into place with it.**TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART (Bonnie Tyler )**

Turnaround, every now and then I get a

little bit lonely and you're never coming around

Turnaround,

Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears

Turnaround,

Every now and then I get a

little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by

Turnaround,

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

Turnaround bright eyes,

Every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround bright eyes,

Every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround,

Every now and then I get a

little bit restless and I dream of something wild

Turnaround,

Every now and then I get a little bit helpless

and I'm lying like a child in your arms Turnaround,

Every now and then I get a

little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a

little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes

Turnaround bright eyes,

Every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround bright eyes,

Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the dark

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart

Turnaround bright eyes

Turnaround bright eyes

Turnaround,

every now and then I know

you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be

Turnaround, every now and then I know

you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am

Turnaround, every now and then I know

there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you

Turnaround, every now and then I know

there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do

Turnaround bright eyes,

Every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround bright eyes,

Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

Once upon a time there was light in my life

But now there's only love in the dark

Nothing I can say

A total eclipse of the heart

**Prologue**

_Day Two – Earlier in the Day_

"We have a problem," Gwen voiced over the intercom connected to Ianto's ear.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ianto asked.

"It seems that they have Jack trapped in a concrete prison and there is no way of getting him out of there."

Ianto's heart stopped, and his mind started racing in panic his lover was trapped with no way out of his prison.

"Okay Ianto calm you mind it's not going to help anything by sitting here in a panic," he said to himself

That is when he heard gunfire through the com, "Oh Jesus I need to get them out of there but what do I do?" He thought miserably to himself then he found the perfect solution, a bulldozer not one hundred feet away from him perfect he thought running over to it.

(~~-~~)

"Put your guns down there is no way you are just going to walk out of here alive, my men will slaughter you."

"We just want our friend and we will on our way," Gwen said

"Drop them or I will give my men the command to shoot you," she said.

Gwen held her gun in the air to signal surrender, and then she started to lower her gun to the floor when a loud bang sounded.

They all turned to stare at the block which was slowly moving away from them.

_Ianto found a way to get him out of here,_ thought Gwen as the block disappeared from the cell.

While the gun man stood in shock staring at the disappearing concrete block, Gwen pick up her gun and sent a few shoots at them before chasing after the block Rhys hot on her tail.

(~~-~~)

"Stop them," the women shrieked.

The man suddenly recovered from their shock and went after Torchwood who was rapidly escaping their sight.

(~~-~~)

"Faster Ianto their gaining on us," Gwen cried out.

"This is as fast as this vehicle goes Gwen," he answered.

Just then Gwen spotted a large truck and said, "Rhys."

"On it," he answered.

He jumped off the bulldozer and ran and get in to the truck, and started it up. He moved the truck into the right positions successfully blocking the gunmen, and putting it directly in the line of fire for Gwen.

He then ran out of the truck towards where Gwen and Ianto who were waiting for him. Gwen had her gun out and ready to fire at the right moment.

When the gunmen got close enough she fired several shots towards the truck engine. That's all it took because the next thing that happened was it exploded.

Gwen sat back down in her seat.

Ianto remembered there was a mini cliff that he could throw the block down and possible break up the concrete.

So while Gwen and Rhys went to get the car, he threw the concrete block over the cliff. Just as predicted it smashed into bits and pieces.

Ianto quickly jumped into the backseat of the car, and they drove down the road leading to bottom of the cliff. They could see that Jack was already starting to stand after the tumble off the cliff.

Rhys took off his coat and draped it over Jack, and Gwen opened the door for him. They all got in and took off down the road.

(~~-~~)

"So where are we going?" asked Gwen to the people in the car around her. "I mean our place is destroyed and we are all on the run and everything so we can't go home."

Everyone in the car was silent at that question, and finally Jack spoke up. "How's about we go to Torchwood One, ain't nobody going to be looking for us there."

"Yeah," said Ianto. "Considering that all the original occupants are now long gone."

"Well I second we head there," said Gwen.

"Just give me the directions," said Rhys from behind the wheel of the car.

(~~-~~)

They managed to make it to the base in one piece, only to find it filthy and devoid of food and on top of everything else no heat.

"Well that's first thing on our agenda, Gwen can't live without food because she's pregnant," Rhys said raising an eyebrow.

"That's true but none of us can go out without being recognized as the people on the television," said Ianto.

"Well I can go," said Rhys. Then hurried up and continued when Gwen gave him a look, "they are not going to recognized me because I am not officially apart of Torchwood."

"Well you are a part of the team now, congratulations," said Jack.

Rhys smiled at that and said, "thanks I guess."

Rhys left the base not long after that to get the required goods.

(~~-~~)

Jack walked around base trying to find a room for himself to settle down in he was tired and just wanted to lie down. But the problem was he didn't seem to recognize that Ianto was right behind him following him wherever he went.

He finally found a spot that looked comfortable on a dusty old couch, after brushing it off as much as he could he sat down.

It was at that moment that Jack realized that Ianto was behind him the whole time.

Jack sighed and dusted off a spot on the couch next to him so that Ianto could sit down.

"What's up?" he asked Ianto as he sat down next to him.

Ianto said nothing and just closed his eyes, "you scared me Jack. I was actually worried there was no way you could come back from that blast."

Jack nodded understandably in Ianto direction he didn't know what else to say to that.

"When I saw what they pulled out of the old hub, I just knew there was no way you could piece yourself back together. I was scared that I would actually have to live through this life without you, and I didn't know what to do."

Jack hated the tears that presented themselves on Ianto cheeks, and he was sobbing uncontrollably. All of a sudden he pulled Ianto into in arms, and started rocking back and forth.

Ianto really hated showing emotion in front of anyone especially his boss/lover. So he tried to get his sobs under control.

"Shush, shush," said Jack in a comforting voice rubbing circles on Ianto's back. "It's alright baby, I am fine you can see that for yourself."

"Did it hurt Jack, did you feel it when the bomb went off inside you?" Ianto asked nervously looking right into Jack's eyes.

Jack sat on the couch next to him and didn't say a word for a long time.

"Jack?" Ianto asked after a few minutes, Jack looked away from him.

Jack finally nodded in acknowledgement, "yes I feel it every time I die and come back. It hurts so bad to die that sometimes I wish I didn't have to come back at all. I don't know which pain is worse the dying or the coming back pain."

This started Ianto sobbing all over again, "I wish I could have been there with you so that you wouldn't have had to die alone."

"Don't be silly Ianto if you would have been in that blast you would have died yourself, and you don't have a regeneration power to bring you back."

He realized the truth behind those words, and remembered that he had barely managed to escape with his own life.

Ianto sighed in resignation and asked, "do you ever wonder if your luck would run out? That you won't come back."

"I am a fixed point of time and space," said Jack. "That's what the doctor says at least. I think that means it forever."

"So that means you'll see me die of old age, and you will just keep going," Ianto said.

Jack nodded his head and said "Yeah."

"Well we better make the most of it then," Ianto said.

Jack gave a half smile and said, "I suppose."

"Like right now," Ianto said.

"Ianto the world could be ending."

"The world's always ending," Ianto said deadpanned. "And I have missed that coat," he added jokingly.

That brought a laugh out of Jack.

Ianto brought his head up, and kissed Jack on the lips.

Jack opened his lips to let him access his mouth fully.

Ianto got off the couch and started to unbutton his jacket.

Jack took a few seconds to pull away from Ianto, "let me do that." He said reaching up. "You can undress me while I undress you."

Ianto started to undress Jack instead, while Jack was undressing him.

Pretty soon their clothes were lying on the floor discarded.

"I want you inside of me," Jack said gasping for breath as he broke another kiss.

"We don't have any lubricant," Ianto said also gasping for breath.

Jack sighed in frustration, "I don't care just do it."

Ianto stuck one finger inside Jack to prepare him, "so tight." He whispered against Jack's chest. It was almost like he was a virgin again.

Jack started moaning a real loud moan of pleasure, he felt him pull out and then slide a second finger inside of him stretching him.

He started sliding in his fingers back and forth, and then finally adding a third finger to the stroking.

Jack was moaning in pleasure at the feel of Ianto's fingers inside of him. "Please, I can't take it anymore."

Ianto took out his fingers, and position himself directly over Jack.

Jack let out a moan of pain and pleasure as Ianto finally entered him. He moved slowly at first than faster and faster.

They were moving toward the end loud moans were coming from the both of them at this point.

A moment later Ianto could hold himself back anymore, and he finally released himself into Jack.

And at that moment Jack released himself all over Ianto.

They both lied there on the couch breathing hard for a few minutes after the ordeal.

"Feel better Ianto?" Jack asked after a few mintues.

"Loads," answered Ianto with a huge smile on his face.

**Authors Note 2**: Yes I know I stray will a bit from the actual show but I really didn't want to write down every scene play by play. Because that would literally be coping that show, so I just left it alone.

**Authors Note 3**: Also the dialogue has been changed from the actual t.v. show because:

Well I didn't want to have to type up every word the characters said in the actual show. That would have taken far too much time and I can tell you now that this story wouldn't go beyond the first chapter if that happens.

Because well I just didn't want to copy it word for word I guess.

**Authors Note 4**: I also remember the bomb in his stomach that went off in the first episode of the season. But as I stated up front this takes place after he had already healed.


	2. Mini Update

Mini Update!

I haven't finished chapter two of Total Eclipse of the Heart yet, but I promise it will be up before the week is over.

Another thing if you have read any of my other stories you know that I usually let my readers decide what goes on in my story.

So once again I have up a poll this time to choose what the gender of Jack/Ianto child should be. And I have already made my choice but it is up to my viewers. SO VOTE on what gender you think the child should be.

I will have this poll up for the next two weeks, a sufficient enough time to have to rack up the votes. The next poll going up will be to name the child so you can vote and send me some suggestions on what the child's name should be and I will put it in the poll and everyone gets to vote on it.

Sincerely,

OhioStateFan82


	3. Not Abandoned

Dear My Loyal Reader:

Please try not to kill me!

Okay on a serious point now, if you are wondering why I haven't been updating my stories I have a really good reason why I haven't updated in a while.

Let's start at the very beginning: I actually did finish chapter one of Total Eclipse of the Heart just a few days after putting up my first letter. And I swear on everything that I was going to put up the chapter the following day.

Now for the huge problem that prevented me from putting up my chapter one. That same night that I finished chapter one of Total Eclipse, I was staying at my sister's house that night and I wanted some new music on my laptop. So I asked my sister did she know any good websites that I could download some music from, and she gave me a website that I never heard of but I was like whatever and used it anyway.

That is when everything fell apart. I downloaded a song, and guess what it turned out to be a "Virus." Ah it basically traveled throughout my computer and messed up all my files including Chapter One. I had to go and get my computer fixed and the only way to fix it was to wipe my computer clean.

You don't know how upset I was, and it didn't help matters any that I didn't have the money to get my computer fixed. I really should have told my sister that since it was her website, she is going to be the one paying for my computer to get fixed. But bad news my sister doesn't have a job, and I do put I had bills to pay, so it took me forever to pay for my computer to get fixed.

And by then I was upset about not having all my files, and I had to get them back, and I am getting them slowly but surely. And to be honest I kind of lost interest in Total Eclipse for a while but I swear my attention is slowly but surely coming back.

I promise to re watch 3rd season of Torchwood and try my best to remember just what I was trying to do with my story, but it might be a while. But I swear that story is not totally abandoned, and in the next few weeks or so I will have a chapter or two put up for it. I just need to get my inspiration back for this story.

Also a reminder vote in my poll for the baby's gender if you haven't voted yet. And put names in the review of what you think the baby's name should be so that everybody can vote on that too.

Sincerely,

OhioStateFan82


	4. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I still don't own Torchwood, and I'm still not making any profit off of this so don't even try to sue me because you'll get nothing.

Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but if you read the letter beforehand you know why it took so long. After this chapter goes up I am giving everybody another couple of days to vote in the poll before it's officially taken down on Wednesday. Then I will be asking for names, if I don't get any names I will just have to put the names that I like in the next poll for you guys to vote on.

Chapter One

Day Three

Six in the morning

News broadcast

'_The children promised tomorrow and tomorrow is here. Our correspondences have been measuring the situation in…"_

switch

_Man speaking in a foreign language_

Switch

"_The senate has pointed out that we are now living in fear of our children. In fear of what they will say next, and in fear of who or what is speaking through them."_

(~~-~~)

Seven in the morning

Torchwood One Hub

"Okay we need to take stock of what we have," said Jack to Ianto, Gwen and Rhys who were standing around the table.

Everyone started pulling stuff out of their pockets that could be of any use to them in the near future to help fight against the 4,5,6.

A few minutes later, a couple of guns was lying on the table along with a penknife, laptop, credit cards and a phone, stamps a pair of contact lenses and fifteen quid.

This was not looking good from their point of view they need a lot more than this to stop the alien invasion that was surely coming.

"Well we still have some of the Torchwood software though," put in Ianto. "We may have lost the hub, but the software still exists on the server. Trouble is we are going to need more equipment plus electricity."

"And how are we going to manage that hidden away like criminals?" asked Rhys.

"Well that's it brilliant Rhys," said Gwen. "Criminals, and thieves us, well they are treating us like criminals so be criminals. Listen I trained with the police, and I know every trick in the book and I have seen a lot come on boys we are going to learn some tricks."

(~~-~~)

News Broadcast

"_Tension is mounting, as the population of the entire planet waits for the next instant…"_

Switch

Man speaks in a foreign language

Switch

"_We've been giving no answers. No hope and no assurance that our children will come first…"_

_Switch_

"_The government refuses to speculate on the origin of the voice, or the importance of the word tomorrow. Let's take you live now to downy street…"_

Prime Minister

"_In light of what's happening now with our children, we have temporarily closed the schools. As a further precaution we introduced a temporary curfew for everyone under the age of eighteen. Keep your children at home, where they will be safe. The curfew takes effect immediately, and will continue until further notice. But rest assured, we are doing everything in our power to find out what's going on, to safeguard our children and all the people of this nation. In the meantime we are asking everyone to stay calm, and to go about your lives as normal. There's nothing to suggest that we are in any danger, and as soon as we find out anything more the public will be informed. That is all I thank you for your trust, and for your faith."_

(~~-~~)

Three in the afternoon

Torchwood Hub

"Let there be light," Jack said going into the computer's database, and managing to tap into the power grid.

The electricity flickered on to its brightest causing Gwen, and Rhys to smile their appreciation.

"Ah finally some artificial light and warmth," said Gwen.

"Has anyone by the way seen Ianto?" asked Jack. "Everybody seems to have made it back to the hub just fine, and he's disappeared."

"No I haven't," said Gwen solemnly. "He didn't call you or anything."

"No he hasn't," Jack answered. "And that is not like him, he tends to be more responsible than that."

"Do you want me to head out and start looking for him?" asked Rhys. "I mean that you guys all took a big risk earlier going out, because torchwood four know you. But me they don't know, and I will be able to blend in with the crowd read well."

Jack got a real worried look on his face when Rhys mentioned Torchwood 4, and started silently praying to any god that would listen that would listen for Ianto's safe return.

"No, I will give him another half hour or so to show up, and if he doesn't we can go out looking for him." Jack said trying not to let his fear show, and scared at the same time that something had happened to Ianto.

"We can try him on his ce…" Gwen didn't get to finish the sentence when Ianto finally walked through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Jack. "We thought that you might have been arrested."

"Out shopping for the necessities," said Ianto struggling to keep from dropping his packages. "Toilet paper, soap, more food, towels, wash cloths, etc."

"Oh Ianto you're my hero," Gwen said.

"I do the best I can," he said looking sheepish.

Everybody grabbed a bar of soap a towel and wash cloth and ran off to the bathrooms to get showered and dressed.

Author's note: sorry about the long wait did say that this story wasn't abandoned and its not it just that I have had so much going on in my life over the past months that I haven't been able to update. But I do promise that the next chapter will be up faster than this one was.


End file.
